New Beginning
by OYA7200
Summary: It has been 10 years since Edward left Bella in New Moon. Now, Bella is with a new group of friends and they are not humans nor vampires, but still immortals. What will happen when the Cullens see Bella again?
1. Chapter 1  New Life

**Chapter 1 (BPOV)**

It has been 10 years since _he_ had left me in the woods, alone and heartbroken. But the heartbroken part changed 2 months after he and his family left. I now had a whole new group of best friends, whom I had met in London. Yup, I moved there, to finish my studies as Forks held too many bad memories to me.

The first is of course Magnus Bane, who has dark reddish-brown hair and a white mask that covered his eyes. Then there is Isabel, with black hair and amber coloured eyes. Lycania Blake who goes by Lyca has fair blonde hair and silver eyes. Lena, and Lissa, who both have blonde hair, but Lena has pale grey eyes and Lissa has deep sea-blue eyes. There is also Damon, Gabriel and Aiden. Damon has black hair and emerald green eyes, while Gabriel has blonde hair and blue eyes. Aiden has dark brown hair and purple eyes.

We are all not considered human in a way. We have bodies that people would kill to have and our brains can hold a large capacity of knowledge. We are immortals and we will not age, but unlike vampires, we eat human food, sleep and we can still bleed.

Currently, we are at Dartmouth, as the student council of the school. The principal is the one who made us this way 9 years ago, saying that we are his experiments and that we have the gene to be changed. He injected us with a kind of substance and keeps us by his side as he is lonely. We are all stuck at the age as of when he injected us with the substance. For me, I am forever 19 years old.

He may be a scientist that uses us, but he treats us like his own children.

However, we are not complaining, seeing as we rule the school and that we are immortals.

Each of us have a certain element that we controls and a animal that represents us that we can call forth a weapon of our choice and an armor that resembles that very animal.

Magnus as the president is our leader and I am second-in-command.

It was the start of a new school year. We were all going to have talk with the principal regarding the new students that are coming to the school.

"Who do you think it is going to be this time?", Isabel exclaimed. She is just as hyper as Alice.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out. Do you know anything about this, Magnus, Bella?", asked Aiden.

"No, but we would know soon enough." , Magnus said.

As we made our way to the principal room, you could see all the people at the side gawking at us. Some of the boys were drooling and the girls were trying to get the attention of the guys.

"Pathetic aren't they." Lyca said.

"What more do you expect from humans?" drawled a bored Damon.

"You speak as if you were never human and that all humans would be that pathetic." Lena countered back.

"But we are no longer humans are we now.", teased Damon.

"Enough." Magnus said and their bickering ceased immediately. That was the effect he has on all of us as the dragon spirit chose him to be its successor. You can compare us to a pack of wolves and he would be ranked alpha.

It does not have much effect on me however, as I was chosen by the phoenix and is of equal rank to him. Just that I declined the offer to be leader.

Magnus knocked on the principal's room door and we all went in to start the meeting.

Mr Davis, the principal/our 'father' threw a pile of files on the table.

"These are the information of the students and teachers who would be joining us this year.", stated Mr Davis.

"Latecomers huh." Damon interrupted with a playful smirk on his face.

"Shut up Damon and be serious will you?" Gabriel spoke up, obviously tired of Damon's unnecessary talking like the rest of us. Gabriel rarely talks unless it is necessary for him to open his mouth.

"Yeah, and wipe that smirk off your face Damon. There will not be any pranking from you this year. I do not want a repeat of last year's tragic accident that made me lose a part of the school with the explosives you play with. Or else you will be punished severely. ", warned Mr Davis.

Damon's face paled, while the rest of us tried to hide our snickers. Mr Davis' punishment can be very scary when he is angry.

"Now, now, go to the council room and read these files. I want each of you to choose at least one student from these files that will be following you around for the week for them to get use to the school more quickly. And then report to me the names of each grouping." With that he dismissed us from his room.

"Oh joy. We are going to tour the students.", complained an annoyed Lyca.

"Look on the bright side Lyca, at least we would be skipping classes today." That was Lissa, always looking on the bright side of everything.

"Don't you think this is a bit weird huh Magnus? Mr Davis have never asked any of us to do something like that before. What can be so special about these new students?", I asked.

"We would know when we read this files in the council room.", answered Magnus.

When we reached the council room, we went to the meeting room and took our respective seats at the long table that was placed in the middle of the room.

Magnus opened the files and when I looked at the names of the students and teachers, I got so angry that a white-blue flame ignited around my clenched fists.

"Bella!"


	2. Views

**Who do you want to pair up as mates?**

and Bella, Lyca and Kate

2. Alice and Bella, Damon and Kate

3. Alice and Bella, Aiden and Kate

and Bella, Aiden and Tanya

5. Kate and Bella, Damon and Tanya

6. Kate and Bella, Lyca and Tanya

and Damon

with Aiden

**Please give me your views on who you want to pair up together**


	3. Chapter 2 Decisions

**Chapter 2 (BPOV)**

"Bella! Snap out of it", shouted Magnus.

His shout broke my moment of anger and I quickly gasp control over my flames before they burn anything or hurt anyone.

One of the disadvantages of being not human is that when we are angry, we will lose control over our powers. However Magnus and me must be in perfect control as our powers were the strongest and would cause massive destruction if it goes out of control.

"What's wrong Bella? You never lose control like that ever before.", asked a worried looking Aiden.

"I am fine. Just that those are the Cullens and the Denali coven.", I explained.

"The Cullens? As in the ones who left you?" "Vampires?" Isabel and Gabriel spoke at the same time.

"Don't worry Gabriel, they only drink animal blood and yes Isabel they are the ones who left me"

"I am going to kill them!", Lyca shouted and her sword that is carved with a image of a wolf on its blade appeared in her hand. The coldness in the room increased.

"Calm down Lyca. Are you okay with them coming here Bella?", said Magnus. Lyca's sword shimmered into thin air from that command and the room warmed up again.

"They can come. I no longer feel anything special for Edward anyway.", I anwered.

"Since Bella says that it is okay, let's start choosing the groups at once and get this finished with.", ordered Magnus. With that the final decision was made : to allow them to study in the school.

"They are almost all mated it seems. Rosalie Hale with Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale with Tanya Denali, Irina Denali with Laurent, Edward Cullen with a human named Lauren, and Kate Denali and Alice Cullen are single. Carmen with Eleazar, and Carlisle and Esme Cullen who are teachers.", continued Magnus.

I was shocked when I heard what Magnus said. Jasper and Alice are no longer together and that Jasper is with Tanya now. I just hope that Edward will not do the same thing he did to me to Lauren.

"I and Isabel will be in charge of Carmen and Eleazar, Jasper and Tanya. Lissa and Aiden you will be with Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Lena and Gabriel is with Irina and Laurent. Damon, Lyca and Bella will be with Edward and Lauren, Alice and Kate. ", Magnus finished.

"Must I be grouped with Edward and Damon?", I asked.

"Am I really that bad like that vile creature?", Damon interrupted.

"Well, you use your mouth without thinking, so you should be just like him." Isabel said to Damon.

"You will be fine with both of them. Anyway Lyca would be with you to keep both of them in check.", Magnus answered.

"Yeah, I will help you beat them up if they cause any trouble.", Lyca reassured me.

"Now, is that arrangement okay with all of you?", Magnus asked.

"Yes", we all echoed after each other. With that, Magnus left to give the groupings to Mr Davis.

Well, I can't wait to see the Cullens' faces when they see me tomorrow. We dispersed to do our own things and rest for the next day.

I went to my pet horse which I had "incidentally" created when I first received my powers. Arax neighed when he saw me coming into his stall. Well, no one is allowed into his stall except me. I stroke Arax as I gathered my thoughts on the situation at hand.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

**Bella's horse picture on profile**


	4. Chapter 3 The Cullens

**Chapter 3 (APOV)**

It has been 10 years since we left Bella, 5 years since Jasper left me to be with Tanya. I never blamed him of course seeing that it hasn't his fault he lose control and attacked Bella nor the fact that he found out that Tanya was his rightful mate and not me.

However I was and still am very angry with Edward for leaving Bella, as well as finding a new human girlfriend that have brown hair like her. Though Lauren love shopping and spends up most of our money. Hell, even Rosalie misses Bella and hates Lauren.

I hope Bella is doing well and forgets about Edward and move on.

"Like she would Alice. She is probably still upset over the breakup and crying over it.", Edward said after hearing my thoughts.

_Jerk_, I thought back to him. Honestly, I don't know what Bella ever saw in him.

"Family meeting!", Carlisle informed us from the dining room of the house.

The whole family entered the dining room.

"We are all going to go to Dartmouth. The Denali coven will be joining us as well. Me, Esme , Carmen and Eleazar are going there as teachers and you all are going as students. So go and pack your stuff. We will be leaving tonight." With that, we all dispersed to pack our belongings.

I was excited to have a change of surroundings once again. However, when I tried to read the future, it always comes up blank. It is almost like something or someone is blocking the future. But who or what is doing so?


	5. Chapter 4  The Reunion

**Well, I am going with the majority, so, this story would be a Bella/Alice and Kate/Damon story.**

**But for those who wanted a Bella/Kate story, I will to write one after I am finished with this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 (BPOV)**

It is finally the day the Cullens are coming. I still had two more hours till the reunion.

I took a shower first, letting my past memories run through my head. Oh Edward, how wrong you were that I am just a weak human. I will show you and your family who abandoned me how strong and inhuman I have become.

I put on a pair of shaded jeans and a pale blue t-shirt after my shower. I then wore my ring that symbolizes that I am a part of the student council. I also put on a pair of sport shoes just in case I am needed to fight.

I completed my outfit with a frock coat to cover up my body's curves. Yes, I still do not like the attention everyone keeps giving me just because of the 'perfect' body curves. I have also developed a liking to frock coats because of that.

After I locked the dorm room door I headed towards the lobby where all of us would gather and head down at once with confidence, the same confidence I had have for the past seven years I had been in this life as second-in-command.

It seems I was the last to arrive. The others were all there waiting for me already.

"It's time. Are you all prepared?", although Magnus was asking everybody, he was looking straight at me. I nod at him in acknowledgement and we franked Magnus to the principal's room. Even Damon and Isabel are not their usual cheerful self this morning.

After Magnus knocked on the door twice, we all entered the place my reunion with my past family.

"Ah everyone is here. Cullens, Hales and Denalis may I introduce my elite group. Magnus, Bella, Isabel, Damon, Lena, Lissa, Aiden, Lycania and Gabriel.", introduced Mr Davis.

To say they were shocked was an understatement. Their jaws dropped open, literally.

"Bella?", asked Edward as he took a step forwards.

"Yes? You are … er…Edward right?", I replied.

I can't help but look at my friends' faces. I could tell that they are all putting on their poker faces. Although I could see Damon's lips twitch every 3 seconds.

"You don't know me?", Edward said.

"No. How am I suppose to know you when we have never met." I said.

He stepped back, looking disappointed. Who does he think he is, trying to play with my feelings again? Well, I won't make the same mistake twice.

"_Disgusting. He is thinking of ways to get you to be his girlfriend, even though he had one already. How can anyone bare to date someone like him?_", Isabel thought to me.

"_Why are you even doing, reading his thoughts_?", I thought back to her.

"_I was just curious, that's all_."

We were each given a power when we changed, kinda like vampires having their talent.

Isabel's so called power is telepathy. I sort of like her ability, but still, I love mine more.

The only advantage that Isabel has over Edward was that she could talk to you in your head. Like a silent conversation.

I then looked at the rest of the Cullens who I had once considered my family.

When my eyes landed on Alice's, it was like there was a fuzzy feeling inside of me.

_So this is the mate you have chosen for me, phoenix_? I thought to my inner spirit of the phoenix. Our spirit and the spirit of our beast were combined as one ever since 9 years ago. We had all gotten used to the voice in our heads telling us what to do and to respect them as they are now a part of us.

_Well, she is your soulmate. That is after all why I had chosen her. It was just that you didn't realize it 10 years ago._

Great, now even my other self is patronizing me.

"Okay, now you can start your tour. But I would like to speak with Bella and Damon first, if that is possible.", Mr Davis said.

"Of course you can.", Carlisle said, and everyone except me and Damon left the room.

"So the both of you have found your mates."

"Your mate is Kate?", I asked Damon.

"Yeah. But I find yours more surprising. I never knew that you swing that way.", he said back. Of course he knew who is my mate, seeing that only two persons are not mated yet.

"So what are you guys going to do?", Mr Davis asked us.

"Well, I am going after Kate. She will fall under my charm in no time."

"Sure, I bet that if you keep it up with that behavior, no girl will ever fall for you. But I will just go with the flow with Alice.", I said.

"Okay then. You can go already. But I must warn you Damon to not start anything. And Bella, try to warm up more to the Cullens. After all, your mate is one of them."

"Okay.", we replied so that we can end this conversation faster. No one like to talk to Mr Davis for long. The aura he gives out is just too much for one to handle.

Damon and I then left the room and quickly rushed over to join Lyca to conduct the tour.

"Wait!", a voice shouted from behind us.

I turned and saw Rosalie Hale.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Lissa and Aiden?", Damon asked her.

"I just wanted to talk with Bella for a moment. Can I?", she asked.

Damon looked about to say something when I cut in. "Yes you can. Why don't you go ahead first, Damon? I can catch up with you later."

"Okay. Are you sure that you will be fine by yourself?", he asked.

"Yes.", I answered as he started to walk away.

"Now, what do you want to talk about?", I asked.

"You are Bella Swan, aren't you?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5  Powers

**Chapter 5 (BPOV)**

"You are Bella Swan, aren't you?"

"I am sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about. But my name is Bella. Perhaps you have mistaken me for someone else.", I said.

"Stop lying! Why are you pretending to be someone you are not. Is it because that you hate us so much that you don't want to acknowledge us."

The hurt in her eyes was too much and my resolve nearly cracked.

But I can never tell her if it is against orders. Mr Davis said to never tell anyone what we are and if I admit to her that I am Bella Swan, I would have to tell her why I am not aging.

In the end I decided to use my power, compulsion, just like mind control. I hate to use it. It was like taking someone's will away from that person. But in this case, I don't really have a choice.

I rushed in front of her in a blink of an eye, caught her around the wrists and looked straight into her eyes.

"Bella, what are you…."

"You are going to forget about this conversation and you will be sure that I am not Bella Swan, but a person you just met.", I commanded, my eyes turning a bright silver for just a moment.

I knew it was working as she stared blankly into my silver eyes.

I moved back, releasing her wrists as she blinked her eyes and stumbled.

"Are you okay?", I asked.

"No, I am fine. Er…"

So she didn't want to ask me how did she happen to be here.

"I will help get you back to your group if you want.", I offered.

"Okay. Thanks."

It was a shock to me that Rosalie can actually be polite. Somehow I am just glad that Alice wasn't the one to ask me that question. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to lie to her.

I know that Lissa would surely want to show her group the roof of the school which has been made into a garden.

I made my way to the lobby with Rosalie right behind me. When I reached my destination, Rosalie immediately went over to Emmett's side.

"You used your powers didn't you?", Aiden ask me softly so that ours new students cannot hear our conversation.

"It was the only way to keep our secret safe", I answered.

"But you hate to use them."

"I didn't have much of a choice., I then rose my voice to say, "I should be heading back to my group now.". Lissa just look at me as I walked off, knowing how I always feel when I took away someone's will. Guilty. But she also knew that whatever she says won't make me feel better. So she kept to herself and watch me walk away.

I found my group by the horse stables. Lyca and Damon are probably showing Edward, Lauren, Alice and Kate the horse racing tracks and obstacle course.

I could see Kate and Damon playfully flirting at a side. I couldn't help but rolled my eyes when they stared into each other's eyes. Lyca and Alice was doing gagging actions at Edward and Lauren who were at a side kissing like they can't wait to reach a room.

"How is everything?", I asked Lyca.

"It is disgusting to watch the two couples, especially Edward and Lauren.". Alice nod her head in agreement to Lyca.

"Since when are the two of you friends?", I asked Lyca disbelievingly.

"Since just now."

I raised an eyebrow at her. Lyca was not one to make friends so easily, especially with someone she is unfamiliar to. It took her at least a month to warm up to me. Another two weeks to become friends.

"Well, we are kinda stuck together with those four who ignores the both of us, and we both share the same interest."

Oh no. Lyca likes shopping as much as Alice. I would be experiencing hell if we were to go shopping in a few days. The one to blame would be Mr Davis, who make us show them around the school and the city. What Lyca wouldn't give to go shopping. I bet she is the one to threaten him into letting us out into the city for such a thing.

It was not the first time she threatens him, and I doubt it will be the last.

"Bella are you okay? You looked rather scared.", Alice said.

Am I that obvious that she would know what I am feeling? My acting has become so good that even Magnus can't even see through me. But she could.

That sentence made my heart flutter from the worry in her voice that she is directing at me.

"I am fine.", I replied. Lyca gave Alice a surprised look that she would know something like that.

"Well, we should head back to our dorm already. It is late enough.", Lyca stated after looking at her watch. She then shouted at Damon to stop flirting and gather up so that we could head back.

It was already six in the evening when we had all left the Cullens and Denalis at the dorm lobby and head to the council room for the meeting. We would also eat our dinner there. It was a daily thing for us to do.

"Well, how is everyone's afternoon.", Magnus asked. We all knew that he is asking how we feel about the new additions to the school.

"Alice and Kate are both quite good, but I hate Edward and Lauren.", Lyca stated.

The others all gave their comments and they were all getting along well with their group members, with the exception of two people. It seems everyone hates Edward and Lauren.

"I also have something to announce. Damon and Bella have found their mates in Kate and Alice.", Magnus said. Everyone looked shocked to the core. Well, besides Damon.

"How did you know about that?", I asked him.

"Mr Davis told me.", he said.

"So that was how she saw through you that quickly. And Damon's constant flirting with Kate.", Lyca said, breaking the awkward silence as she snap out of her shock at me finding my mate.

We were eating dinner when Magnus announced, "We will be heading down to Mr Davis' villa for the weekend with the Cullens and Denalis starting tomorrow to get to know each other better. His orders. Pack light tonight and meet at the lobby at eight in the morning. Mr Davis has already informed them."

I nearly spit out my mouthful of water when he said that. While Lyca pouts at the fact that she can only pack a few things only. The others seemed fine at that and continued eating. While I have officially lost my appetite just thinking of the next three days of living with the Cullens.

This is going to be a long weekend indeed.

* * *

Please Review! (:


	7. Chapter 6  Feelings

**To answer some of your questions, Bella is really a lot more different than how she was in the past, so the Cullens thought nothing of it. And they would find out about Bella in the next few chapters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6(APOV)**

We have finally arrived at Dartmouth and are heading to the principal's office for the introductions.

"Hello Mr Davis. Thank you for welcoming us to attend your school.", Carlisle spoke for all of us.

"No, it was no problem at all.", Mr Davis said.

"You will all be split into groups for the tour around the school, are you okay with that?", he continued.

"Yes, we will be fine with that.", Carlisle answered.

Just then there was a knock on the door and nine humans walked in.

They don't smell like food nor werewolfs to me, but thir hearts are still beating, which makes it all weird.

"Ah everyone is here. Cullens, Hales and Denalis may I introduce my elite group. Magnus, Bella, Isabel, Damon, Lena, Lissa, Aiden, Lycania and Gabriel.", introduced Mr Davis.

I was shocked to hear someone called Bella and looks exactly like her. Could it be the same Bella I knew?

"Bella?", asked Edward as he took a step forwards.

"Yes? You are … eh…Edward right?", she replied in her beautiful voice which sounded like gentle waves.

"You don't know me?", Edward said to her.

"No. How am I suppose to know you when we have never met." 'Bella' said.

Edward looked disappointed as he stepped back and my family snap out of their shocks. Well, we all are disappointed that she is not the Bella we were looking for. Must be a coincidence.

_What are you trying to do? Don't you already have Lauren? _I thought to him.

He just looks at me all smug. I really feel like slapping him!

She then looked at me and the rest of the family. When her beautiful brown eyes locked with mine, love poured from my heart as I realized that she is my mate. Edward looked in disbelieve at me.

She however looked shocked, but snaps out of it after a while.

Then, "Okay, now you can start your tour. But I would like to speak with Bella and Damon first, if that is possible.", Mr Davis said.

"Of course you can.", Carlisle said.

We head out of the room as soon as Carlisle said that.

"Carmen and Eleazar, Jasper and Tanya will be with me and Isabel. Lissa and Aiden will be with Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Lena and Gabriel is with Irina and Laurent. Damon, Lyca and Bella will be with Edward and Lauren, Alice and Kate. ", Magnus said, telling us our grouping.

We all split up to our groupings as I did a happy dance in my head for being grouped with Bella. Edward rolled his eyes at me and said, "Who will want to choose you with me around."

"Shut up Edward. We will see soon enough.", Kate said backing me up with a comforting hand on my shoulder.

He just smirked and walked away to Lyca, who had already started the tour.

"God! He is such a jerk!", Kate exclaimed.

"What else can we do about it?", I said, shaking my head and following after the group along with Kate.

We were looking at horse racing tracks and obstacle course when Damon came. I was disappointed when I saw that he was alone.

"Where is Bella?", asked Lyca.

"She is busy handling something right now. She will be here soon though.", he answered. That sentence practically cheered me up.

It didn't take long for Damon and Kate to start talking and flirting with each other. Which left me alone with no one to talk to, except Lyca.

This weren't so bad, seeing that after we started talking, our conversation was all about fashion and shopping. I really enjoyed talking to her, as we were so much alike.

Then Bella showed up in all her glory. I can't help but notice how graceful she is, so unlike the Bella I once left back in Forks. They must have been two different persons then, though they looked alike from my memories, apart from the brown eyes now being purple-blue **(Her eyes changed colour when she changed)**. But Bella in Forks were clumsy. It shouldn't be her.

I was doing gagging actions along with Lyca at Edward and Lauren who were at a side kissing like they can't wait to reach a room. I noticed that Bella rolled her eyes when Damon and Kate stared into each other's eyes

"How is everything?", Bella asked Lyca.

"It is disgusting to watch the two couples, especially Edward and Lauren.". I nod my head in agreement to Lyca.

"Since when are the two of you friends?", Bella asked Lyca disbelievingly. What's wrong with me and Lyca becoming friends?

"Since just now.", Lyca answered her.

Bella raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, we are kinda stuck together with those four who ignores the both of us, and we both share the same interest.", Lyca elaborated further. Bella suddenly had a horror-struck face from Lyca's explanation.

"Bella are you okay? You looked rather scared.", I asked, worried.

"I am fine.", she replied, her expression going back to normal. I also saw Lyca give me a surprised look like she wouldn't believed that I just said that.

What's wrong with me asking that question? Can't she see that Bella was looking terrified a while ago?

"Well, we should head back to our dorm already. It is late enough.", Lyca stated after looking at her watch. She then shouted at Damon to stop flirting and gather up so that we could head back.

It was already six in the evening when we had all left gathered at the dorm lobby for the end of the day.

We headed towards Carlisle and Esme's room for a family meeting to discuss our plans for the next few days before we are allowed to go off to do our own things.

But we were all surprised to see Mr Davis sitting on a couch in the room looking smug. He seems to enjoy the fact that we are scared by him.

"May I ask why you are in my dorm room?", Carlisle asked politely.

"I am here to ask you and your family about a matter. Rather, would you all mind heading to my villa for the weekend with the elites starting tomorrow to get to know each other better?", Mr Davis requested.

"Yes, we wouldn't mind doing that.", Carlisle answered for all of us.

Mr Davis seemed happy with that and walked out of the room without saying much, except that we have to be at the lobby at eight tomorrow morning with our baggage.

"Anyone have anything to add before we disperse for the day?", Carlisle questioned.

"Yes, it seems that I can't read the elites' minds and Mr Davis' too.", Edward said. He looked upset that the gift he was proud of is useless to so many people.

"I can't see their future as well.", I added.

"Fascinating. Can I ask of all of you to be cautious and learn more about them in the next few days at the villa?"

We agreed and parted ways to our dorms. I can't keep Bella off my mind for that whole night.

* * *

**Well, there will be truth and dare in the next chapter and I need some help.**

**Can you please give me some suggestions on truths, and dares to they would be giving to each other? Seeing that I am not really familiar with this game, I need tips from you, readers.**

**Please review!**


	8. Sorry

I am sorry that I have not updated in so long. I was caught up in my school work, it being my fourth year in Secondary School and I am going to graduate to move to a higher level of education next year. I would be concentrating on my studies now, but I will try to squeeze in a new chapter when I can. However, I promise you that I will update more often after my major exams in November. And well, I also need some help with the story, so will you please help me by giving me some ideas on how to proceed with this story?


	9. Misunderstandings

I have received a review saying that I am whining about my schoolwork. Just to clear things up, please know that I have school from 7.30am to 3pm, or more if I have extra classes ending at 5, or night study from 6pm to 9.30pmon some days throughout the week. My teachers are also giving me homework for all eight subjects, tests every week, my prelim exams for the splitting of classes three weeks later, and lets not forget revision, and I would like to stay in my class after the prelims. During June, I also have to come to school almost every day for lessons. I am not whining nor complaining, but could I ask of all of you to respect my busy school days than to blame me for it and to try to understand from my point of view? And also to pardon me for not writing for so long?


End file.
